masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten - Januar 2011
< Archiv Dezember 2010 | Archiv Januar 2011 | < Archiv März 2011 01.01.2011 Das Fest anlässlich des Neujahrs der Menschen gestern Nacht auf der Citadel hat bereits den Namen "Goldregen" erhalten und ist Gegenstand zahlloser Berichte in den morgendlichen Nachrichtensendungen. Nach dem Diebstahl der Silvester-Zeitkugel hatten die Organisatoren ein Notfallteam zusammengestellt, um den Höhepunkt des Fests doch noch angemessen zu begehen. Sie versammelten mehr als 350 biotische Teilnehmer und legten dann 400 Kilogramm Glitter- und Mylarstreifen an der Basis der Spitze ab. Während der letzten Sekunden des Countdowns hoben die Biotiker das alles in die Luft, hielten es mit Singularitäten fest und verdichteten es dann zusammen mit rotem Stroboskoplicht zu einem Funken sprühenden Tornado, der auf die Partybesucher herabregnete. "Ich hatte das Zeug überall auf meinem Kopf und sogar im Mund", erzählte eine Asari, "aber ich habe um Mitternacht auch um die Hand meines Bindungspartners angehalten, also würde ich das Ganze unbedingt als großen Erfolg werten." 02.01.2011 HINWEIS IN EIGENER SACHE: Die Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten machen ab 24. Januar nach einem ganzen Jahr Berichterstattung Pause. Die täglichen Meldungen werden im Jahr 2011 mit Ausnahme von drei Wochen eingestellt: Eine Woche wird dem Erscheinen eines Inhalts zum Herunterladen vorausgehen, und zwei weitere Wochen werden die Veröffentlichung von Mass Effect 3 vorbereiten. Das CTN-Team bedankt sich bei den Fans für ihre Aufmerksamkeit, ihre Kommentare und das Feedback (sowohl als Charaktere wie auch als Privatpersonen!). Wir gehen nur ungern, denn es hat uns viel Spaß gemacht – und Ihnen hoffentlich auch! 03.01.2011 Auf der Koloniewelt Olor sind heute Aufstände ausgebrochen, die als Teil des erbitterten Kampfes um Wasserrechte gewertet werden müssen. Eine Demonstration vor dem Firmensitz der Stadtwerke AquaStructure schlug in Gewalt um, als die Firmenpolizei versuchte, die Demonstration aufzulösen. Brandbomben und Schusswechsel führten zu 13 Toten und 40 Verwundeten. Das war nur eine der vielen Demonstrationen der letzten Zeit, die die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gefälle zwischen wohlhabenden Salarianern und armen Menschen auf dem Planeten gelenkt haben. Die Situation kippte, als AquaStructure sich gegen die Verlegung von Rohren in dem Menschenviertel Xi Hu entschied und damit jede Hoffnung der Bewohner auf fließendes Wasser zunichte machte. "Ich dachte zunächst, das wäre in der Kolonie ganz normal", erzählt Chunkai Zhi, einer der menschlichen Bewohner. "Aber dann fand ich heraus, dass die Viertel der Salarianer so viel Wasser bekommen, wie sie brauchen. Das ist nicht richtig." Vertreter von AquaStructure gaben zu den heutigen Vorfällen keinerlei Erklärung ab. 04.01.2011 Die Einführung einer neuen Kletterpflanze auf der Koloniewelt Sathur hat zu einem unerwarteten Problem geführt: Schimmel. "Das Büro für Lebens- und Arzneimittelsicherheit der Allianz hat bestätigt, dass der Schimmel, der sich als dünne, ungiftige Schicht wie Puder auf manchen Ossilbir-Strängen bildet, problemlos und rückstandsfrei abwaschen lässt", versicherte Gouverneur Vien Suchart der Presse. "Vom Planeten exportierter Ossilbir wird vor dem Verpacken ausnahmslos gründlich gewaschen und überprüft." Der Schimmel ist zwar für die meisten intelligenten Spezies auf Basis linksdrehender Aminosäuren ungiftig, aber es gibt mehrere Berichte, dass die Aufnahme geringer Mengen davon – auf dem Schwarzmarkt als "Creeper" bekannt – zu Halluzinationen geführt hat. Ordnungsgemäß gereinigte Pflanzen können zwar noch legal von Sathur bezogen werden, aber es haben schon über 60 Citadel-Welten Rückrufe für Produkte veranlasst, bei deren Herstellung auf der Kolonie angebauter Ossilbir verwendet wurde. 05.01.2011 Menschen und Turianer treffen sich heute auf dem Planeten Kruljaven, um an gemeinsamen Ausbildungs- und Überlebensmanövern der beiden Heere teilzunehmen. "Die Allianz ist sehr erfreut, dieses Unternehmen zusammen mit der Turianischen Hierarchie koordinieren zu können", sagte Admiral Pat Forsythe. "Unsere Marines werden bei einer Reihe simulierter Kämpfe in lebensfeindlicher Umgebung gegen ihr turianisches Äquivalent antreten, um zu testen, wie gut sie auf extreme Bedingungen vorbereitet sind." Externe Beobachter bezeichnen das Unterfangen als "diplomatischen Schachzug", der die Kooperation beider Spezies intensivieren soll, da das Militär der Erde zunehmend in die Verteidigungspläne der Citadel eingebunden wird. Sprecher beider Parteien haben bestritten, dass die Manöver etwas mit den aktuellen Spannungen auf Khar'shan zu tun haben. "Die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den Planeten sind purer Zufall, und offizielle Kommentare zur Lage auf Khar'shan erhalten Sie direkt von der zuständigen Stelle des Citadel-Rats", so Forsythe. 06.01.2011 Gestern Abend wurde im angesehenen Kommunalen Kunstinstitut auf Illium eine Multimedia-Ausstellung kroganischer Kunst mit dem Titel "Einer von tausend" eröffnet. Die Geschichte der Kroganer wird von Außenstehenden oft als gewalttätig und tragisch wahrgenommen. Die hier präsentierte Kunst soll Besucher dazu anregen, ihre vorgefasste Meinung über die Kultur der Kroganer zu überdenken. Dr. Alissa Banser, Programmkoordinatorin des Instituts, erklärt: "Wir wollten verschiedene Aspekte des kroganischen Volkes zeigen, von der dunklen Seite bis zur erhabenen. Wir hoffen auf eine Debatte über unsere Definition von 'Kunst' an sich." Einige Kritiken feiern Dr. Banser als mutig, andere bezeichnen die Ausstellung als "ausbeuterisch" und "geschmacklos" und merken zudem an, dass nur sehr wenige, wenn nicht sogar gar keine der Exponate tatsächlich von kroganischen Künstlern stammen. Die Ausstellung ist noch bis 21. Februar (Erdstandard-Datum) geöffnet. 07.01.2011 Der Mond Voya schickt sich an, das Entertainment-Reiseziel dieses Jahres zu werden: Bislang haben zwölf Topstars vertraglich zugesichert, im Stadion von Voya aufzutreten, das 600.000 Sitzplätze hat und als "Parthinade" bekannt ist. Der Ticket-Vorverkauf für Künstler wie Domino Masque, Chatbak, M.D.G.S. und Lili T'Nigus läuft auf Hochtouren. Interessant ist, dass die Konzertorganisatoren Filmaufnahmen der Shows erst nach einem Jahr veröffentlichen. "Es handelt sich hier um einzigartige Auftritte", erklärt Ivica Folnovic, Buchungsmanagerin der Parthinade. "Unsere elektronischen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind deshalb darauf ausgerichtet, nicht genehmigte Aufnahmen zu unterbinden. Wir von der Parthinade haben es uns zur Aufgabe gemacht, Events zu präsentieren, bei denen man dabei gewesen sein muss, um sie zu glauben." 08.01.2011 Wie gut sind Sie auf einen Hüllenschaden vorbereitet? Ist die Registrierung Ihres Raumschiffs noch gültig? Wurden alle Ihre Raumanzüge in den letzten sechs Monaten einem Drucktest unterzogen? Während der Weltraumsicherheitswoche ist jeder im Rats-Sektor dazu aufgefordert, sich zu vergewissern, dass seine Sicherheitskenntnisse dem galaktischen Standard genügen. "Es könnte Leben retten", sagt WSW-Organisator Kyo Tanaka. "Natürlich soll niemand jedes Mal Angst haben, wenn er die Triebwerke startet, aber wenn es zum Unfall kommt, sollte man schnell und richtig reagieren können. Die meisten Firmen, die Piloten ausbilden, bieten Auffrischungskurse für Navigation, Wartung, Flugprotokolle anderer Spezies und Notfallverhalten an. Warum sollte man das nicht ausnutzen?" 09.01.2011 Das Buch "Ein schmaler Grat: Tagebuch der Finsternis und der Hoffnung" liegt ab dieser Woche in den Geschäften aus und schlägt schon im Vorfeld bei Kritik und Publikum enorme Wellen. Die beiden Asari-Kriegsgefangenen Jiana Kintani und Bellah Ans erzählen darin von der Folter durch Kroganer während ihrer 140-jährigen Leidenszeit in den berüchtigten Kriegsgefangenenlagern auf dem Planeten Densaak. Kommunikation war nur über ein komplexes System von Klopfzeichen möglich, die durch die Trennwände zwischen den Zellen kaum zu hören waren. Die beiden wurden von Asari-Soldaten befreit und sahen einander zum ersten Mal in dem Militär-Jäger, der sie von dem Planeten wegbrachte. Kintani verlor Ende letzten Jahres ihren langen Kampf mit der Asari-Krankheit Ahok Fasciitis, konnte aber auf ihrem Totenbett noch einen Vorabdruck ihres Werkes in Händen halten. 10.01.2011 Die Kontroverse geht weiter: Heute Abend untersuchen Wissenschaftler auf dem Mars den Inhalt einer kürzlich geöffneten Kammer in den protheanischen Ruinen. Die Öffnung war jahrzehntelang ein Traum aller Exoarchäologen und wurde durch die vielen Schritte verzögert, die erforderlich waren, um protheanische Codeschlüssel zu replizieren und die Verschlüsselung des Zugangs zu knacken. Kritiker warnen, dass die Milchstraßen-Stiftung, die die Supercomputer zur Kryptoanalyse gestellt hat, protheanische Entdeckungen nach Belieben unterschlagen könne. Dr. Unira T’Lam vom Citadel-Komitee für Paläotechnologie sagt, man habe sie nicht ausreichend informiert. "Angestellte der Stiftung haben ein Sicherheitssystem installiert, das niemandem außer einer ausgewählten kleinen Gruppe Zugang gewährt", so ihr Vorwurf. "Wenn etwas aus dem Inneren verschwindet, würden wir es nie erfahren." Dr. Ilsa Warren, Leiterin der Analysegruppe, weist die Anschuldigungen zurück: "Wir haben klargemacht, dass die gesamte Technologie während der Katalogisierung und Analyse vor Ort bleibt, und das kann Jahre dauern. Dr. T’Lams Befürchtungen wären zum Ende dieses Jahrzehnts begründeter." 11.01.2011 "Creeper", eine starke, neue halluzinogene Droge, kostet auf dem Schwarzmarkt mittlerweile rekordverdächtige 9000 Credits pro Gramm. Mehrere spirituelle Gruppen behaupten, sie führe zu besonders deutlichen Visionen, während eher an Entspannung interessierte Drogenbenutzer angeben, sie biete Stunden farbenfroher Tagträume, und das praktisch ohne Nebenwirkungen. Aber nicht jeder ist so begeistert: "Es gibt keine medizinischen Langzeitstudien über die Auswirkungen von Creeper auf den Körper", warnt die Suchtspezialistin Dr. Darla Rory. "Und wie immer tragen Suchtgefährdete das größte Risiko. Die Realitätsflucht durch Creeper packt die Benutzer auf der psychologischen Ebene, nicht auf der chemischen. Was das angeht, ist es eine extrem heimtückische Droge." 12.01.2011 Aus dem Allianz-Hauptquartier Arcturus-Station erreichen uns Meldungen über einen ungewöhnlichen Vorfall heute Abend. Die Informationen sind noch vage, aber anscheinend haben Forscher der Asari die Führung der Allianz auf eine bislang unbekannte Kolonie der Menschen im Alpha Centauri-System aufmerksam gemacht. Die Asari beobachteten eine primitive Alien-Spezies auf einem Planeten in dem Gebiet, als eine Gruppe von Menschen sie überfiel und mindestens eine Asari-Wissenschaftlerin gefangen nahm. Statt selbst einzugreifen und die Situation dadurch möglicherweise zu eskalieren, kontaktierten die Asari die Führung der Allianz, um den Frieden zu wahren. Aber wie aus einer Allianz-Quelle verlautete, ist das leichter gesagt als getan: "Das Problem ist, dass es keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über diese Leute gibt. Gar keine! Was machen die also da draußen?" Wir bleiben am Ball und berichten weiter, wenn neue Informationen vorliegen. 13.01.2011 Über kürzlich entdeckte Kolonisten der Menschen im Alpha Centauri-System, die eine Asari-Wissenschaftlerin gefangen genommen haben, sind überraschende Informationen bekannt geworden. Allianz-Schiffe haben einen Aufklärungsflug über den fraglichen Planeten durchgeführt und Einzelheiten über eine dortige Ansiedlung gesammelt. Nach Abgleichen mit den Allianz-Datenbanken liegt nun ein klareres Bild vor. Eine Allianz-Quelle erklärt: "Diese Leute sind im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine verschollene Kolonie. Wir sind zu 95 % sicher, dass sie auf die Manswell-Expedition von 2070 zurückgehen." Victor Manswell war ein Milliardär, der 2075 einen privaten Raumflug finanzierte, weil ihn das Tempo der offiziellen Erkundung frustrierte. Das Ganze spielte sich vor der Benutzung der Masseneffekt-Portale ab, und etwa 300 schlossen sich der Expedition an und wurden für die Dauer der Reise kryogenisch eingefroren. Nach einem erfolgreichen Start hat man nie wieder etwas von den Kolonisten gehört ... bis heute, falls sich die Vermutungen der Allianz als korrekt erweisen. 14.01.2011 Im Alpha Centauri-System beginnen Spezialisten der Allianz heute damit, Kontakt mit einer verschollenen Kolonie früher Forscher der Menschen aufzunehmen, die eine Asari-Wissenschaftlerin gefangen genommen hat. Mission-Commander Jon Hayes sagte: "Soweit wir es beurteilen können, sind diese Leute einfach durchs Gitter gerutscht. Sie galten als vermisst, als die Kommunikation mit ihrem Schiff nach dem Start im Jahre 2075 abbrach und sie sozusagen vom Radar verschwanden. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sie keine Ahnung haben, was in der Galaxie in den letzten 110 Jahren alles passiert ist. Für uns ist das Ganze eine Erstkontakt-Situation." Begleitet wird das Militär von Experten aus verschiedenen Bereichen, darunter Soziologen, Anthropologen, Linguisten, Psychologen, Genetiker, sowie umfangreichem medizinischen Personal. Ein Anthropologe meinte: "Ich fühle mich an die Entdecker im 19. Jahrhundert erinnert, die tief im Amazonas-Regenwald Stämme entdeckt haben. Die Eingeborenen hatten keine Ahnung, dass die Welt eigentlich viel größer war." 15.01.2011 Die Mission, mit einer verschollenen Kolonie der Manswell-Expedition Kontakt aufzunehmen, hat diese Woche gemischte Ergebnisse erzielt. Laut Commander Jon Hayes landeten Allianz-Schiffe weit von der Ansiedlung der Menschen entfernt, um eine ohnehin heikle Situation nicht noch weiter zu verschärfen. "Wir wollten nicht, dass eine Armada von Schiffen sich vom Himmel herabsenkt und diese Leute verschreckt." Trotzdem fürchteten die Kolonisten einen Angriff, als sich Allianz-Truppen zu Fuß näherten. "Sie haben sich mit vollem Einsatz zur Wehr gesetzt. Einige unserer Leute wurden verletzt, und leider gab es auch bei ihnen einige Opfer." Sobald die Situation unter Kontrolle war, wurde der Dialog mit den Kolonisten eröffnet. "Es war nicht leicht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass wir Menschen von der Erde sind. Sie befürchteten ein Täuschungsmanöver durch Aliens." Letztlich durfte ein Vertreter der Allianz ihr Lager betreten, um mit dem Anführer in Kontakt zu treten und nach dem Zustand der gefangenen Asari zu sehen. Weitere Details sind noch nicht bekannt. 16.01.2011 Es gibt Neuigkeiten aus dem Alpha Centauri-System, wo eine Allianz-Mission Kontakt mit einer verschollenen Kolonie von Forschern der Menschen aus der Manswell-Expedition von 2070 aufgenommen hat. "Dass diese Menschen einen Schock erlitten haben, wäre stark untertrieben", sagte Commander Jon Hayes. "Fast 120 Jahre Geschichte sind einfach an ihnen vorbeigegangen. Als sie die Erde verließen, wusste niemand, dass es Aliens überhaupt gibt." Die gefangene Asari wurde von den Kolonisten freigelassen und ist in guter Verfassung. "Verständlicherweise hat sie die Asari völlig verschreckt. Wer wäre das nicht, wenn er zum ersten Mal ein biotisches Alien sieht? Ich möchte bei dieser Gelegenheit der Asari persönlich für ihre Zurückhaltung danken. Sie hätte sich ihren Weg freikämpfen können, aber sobald sie die Lage dieser Menschen erfasst hatte, übte sie sich in Geduld und überließ der Allianz die Klärung der Lage." Soziologen erarbeiten nun zusammen mit den Kolonisten eine optimale Lösung für das künftige Vorgehen. 17.01.2011 In der Angelegenheit der verschollenen Kolonisten der Manswell-Expedition kam es heute zu einer Entscheidung: Nachdem die Allianz die Kolonisten über die aktuelle Lage in der Galaxie informiert hatte, fragte sie sie, wo sie gerne leben würden. Etwa die Hälfte stimmte dafür, auf dem Planeten zu bleiben. Einer von ihnen sagte: "Es hat sich so viel verändert, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, zurückzugehen. Massenportale? Die Citadel? Roboterkriege? Ich kann mit alldem nichts anfangen. Ich käme mir vor wie ein Höhlenmensch, der zum ersten Mal nach New York kommt." Andere hingegen wollten wieder Teil des galaktischen Lebens werden. "Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass einer meiner Nachkommen noch am Leben ist", erklärte einer von ihnen. "Es wird bestimmt komisch sein, ihn zu sehen." Eine Soziologin der Allianz sagte, die Kolonisten, die zur Erde zurückkehren wollten, würden Hilfe erhalten, sich in das moderne Leben einzugliedern. "Gesprächsbetreuung, ihre Anpassung begleiten, das wird bestimmt faszinierend!" sagte sie. 18.01.2011 Sathur, Heimat der Kletterpflanze, die die als "Creeper" bekannte halluzinogene Droge produziert, hat alle Einwanderungseinträge auf Eis gelegt, "bis wir echte Kolonisten von profitgierigen Geschäftemachern unterscheiden können" – so Gouverneur Vien Suchart. "Vor einem Jahr hatte unsere Kolonie 4000 Einwohner. So viele Anträge auf Bürgerstatus bekommen wir jetzt in einer einzigen Stunde. Selbst wenn wir jedes Einwanderungsgesuch akzeptieren wollten, hätten wir die Infrastruktur dafür nicht." Gouverneur Suchart kündigte an, er werde die Ossilbir-Produktionsanlagen strenger kontrollieren, nachdem letzte Woche mehrere Kisten Creeper in den Wohnungen von Fabrikarbeitern gefunden wurden. 19.01.2011 Die Ursache einer Explosion in einer Aufbereitungsanlage für Element Zero auf dem Planeten Urksone, bei der es letzte Woche sechs Todesopfer gab, ist immer noch nicht bekannt. "Bei Testladungen besteht immer ein Explosionsrisiko", erklärt Sicherheitsinspektor Ziph Betress. "Wenn das E-Zero unrein ist oder man die falsche Spannung ansetzt, dann kracht's. Die Maschinen der Anlage schienen einwandfrei zu funktionieren. Im Moment sichten wir noch die Aufnahmen der Sicherheitskameras." Liyasha Losine, Besitzerin der Anlage, bezweifelt, dass es sich um einen Unfall gehandelt hat. "Ich finde es falsch, dass Inspektor Betress Sabotage oder andere Auswirkungen von außen nicht in Betracht zieht. Unsere Sicherheitssysteme sind immer in perfektem Zustand. Element Zero wird nicht einfach von selbst instabil." 20.01.2011 Die Menschen-Kolonie auf Drasta will potenzielle Siedler mit frischer Luft, sauberen Flüssen und angenehmem Klima anlocken ... aber Credits sollen sie keine mitbringen. "Wir arbeiten die ersten zehn Jahre intern mit einem Tauschsystem", erklärt Loran Evanko, der Leiter der Kolonie. "Ob es um Arbeit, Waren oder Ratschläge geht, wir wollen, dass die Kolonie sich selbst versorgt, bevor wir Credits einführen. Das macht uns als Ziel für Banditen uninteressant, wir sind motiviert, das Land kennenzulernen, und verschrecken arbeitsscheue Romantiker." Sogar Besucher von Drasta sind aufgefordert, nützliche Waren oder Fähigkeiten mitzubringen, wenn sie sich in der Kolonie aufhalten wollen. "Wir sind aber keine Tyrannen", versichert uns Evanko. "Kolonisten dürfen ihre Konten behalten. Wir bitten nur darum, Finanztransaktionen nicht auf dem Planeten auszuführen." 21.01.2011 Die Einspielergebnisse des Kino-Wochenendes sind da, und die großen Preisverleihungen nähern sich mit Riesenschritten. "Patrioten", die wahre Geschichte eines Menschen, der bei der salarianischen Marine auf Jaeto Dienst getan hat, brachte stolze 2,3 Milliarden Credits, während die schnulzige Filmbiografie "Dr. Kepral" mit 2,24 Milliarden knapp dahinter den zweiten Platz belegte. "Mai bis Dezember" begleitet ein Asari-Mädchen bei der Suche nach der Lebensgeschichte ihres Vorcha-Vaters und erzielte respektable 1,88 Milliarden. Auf Rang vier folgt das ambitionierte Remake von "Aufstand aller Seelen", das eine Revolution in Haiti auf der Erde in all ihrem fragwürdigen Glanz zeigt und sich auch in der dritten Woche mit 1,75 Milliarden hartnäckig behauptet. Etwas entspannter ist da schon die Slapstick-Komödie "Wir sind die Schäfchen", die so gut wie jeden Politiker der Galaxie aufs Korn nimmt, damit aber nur bescheidene 1,28 Milliarden einbrachte. Die Produzenten schrieben, die Satire enthalte "sämtliche Lacher, die man von Orwells 'Farm der Tiere' erwartet, bevor man das Buch tatsächlich liest." Im Vergleich zum Startwochenende spielte das Werk 600 Millionen weniger ein. 22.01.2011 Die Galaxie ist in höchster Alarmbereitschaft, weil Raumschiffe der Erdflotte der Allianz und der Batarianischen Hegemonie sich weigern, einer Konfrontation im skyllianischen Randsektor aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Auseinandersetzung begann, als eine Fregatte von der batarianischen Kolonie auf Aratoht den Allianz-Kreuzer SSV Budapest auf Patrouillenflug im Bahak-System entdeckte. Die Allianz behauptete, dass die Budapest eine Piratenflotte verfolgte, die Kolonien der Menschen im skyllianischen Randsektor angegriffen hatte, und ihr Durchqueren des Bahak-Systems damit völlig rechtmäßig sei. Die Batarianische Hegemonie verlangte den unverzüglichen Rückzug der Allianz aus dem System ihrer Kolonie. Drei auf Aratoht stationierte Kreuzer der Batarianer sind mittlerweile unterwegs zum Schauplatz der Konfrontation. 23.01.2011 Der Allianz-Kreuzer, der einen Konflikt zwischen der Erdflotte der Allianz und der Batarianischen Hegemonie ausgelöst hatte, hat sich aus dem Bahak-System zurückgezogen. Vertreter der Hegemonie geben an, keine Hinweise auf die Piratenflotte gefunden zu haben, die die Allianz angeblich verfolgt hat, als die SSV Budapest in das System eindrang. Die Allianz beharrt darauf, dass sie bei dem Vorstoß in batarianisches Gebiet Piraten verfolgt habe, die Frachtschiffe der Menschen überfallen hätten, verweigert aber die Freigabe der Logs des Schiffes. Dennoch sagen Beobachter von der Citadel, das Zurückrufen des Schiffes seitens der Allianz sei ausreichend, um die Spannungen beizulegen. "Die Hegemonie weiß, dass die Allianz versucht, ihr Gesicht zu wahren", sagte ein Citadel-Diplomat, der anonym bleiben möchte. "Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ist der Rückzug der Menschen von Aratoht Bahak-System keine diplomatische Krise mehr, sondern ein peinlicher Vorfall, den man gerne unter den Teppich kehren würde." 24.01.2011 Historiker und Astronomen diskutieren derzeit hitzig über einen neuen Artikel von Dr. Amanda Kenson von der Universität von Arcturus. Ihr Team behauptet, dass es durch einen Test des Staubes, der von den Gravitationsbrunnen rund um ein Massenportal festgehalten wird, und einen Vergleich seiner Zusammensetzung mit der von Staubwolken im selben System möglich ist, eine Zeitabfolge zu rekonstruieren, der zu entnehmen ist, wann das Portal den Staub durchflogen hat. Ihre Schlussfolgerung? "Nur ein Bruchteil der Masseneffekt-Portale reicht 50.000 Jahre zurück", schreibt sie. "Die meisten sind viel älter und wurden vermutlich von einer Spezies geschaffen, die noch vor den Protheanern existierte." Dr. Aurana T’Meles von der Universität von Serrice steht dieser Ansicht äußerst skeptisch gegenüber: "Dr. Kensons Methode leuchtet zwar ein, aber die Asari haben ein ähnliches Vorgehen schon vor Jahrhunderten ausprobiert und wieder verworfen. Welche Zivilisation sollte die Galaxie nicht über Jahrtausende, sondern über Jahrmillionen beherrscht haben? Und wenn es so wäre, müssten wir doch bergeweise Beweise für ihre Existenz finden. Wo ist diese Spezies jetzt?" en:Cerberus_Daily_News_-_January_2011 Kategorie:Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten